Bad Reputation
Bad Reputation is the seventeenth episode of Glee, which aired May 4, 2010. Olivia Newton-John guest starred in this episode as herself. In Bad Reputation, the episode focuses on the reputations of different characters, different groups of New Directions (Rachel,Tina, Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany), Sue Sylvester, and Will Schuester. Plot When Kurt steals a video of Sue performing Olivia Newton John's "Physical" from her office during Cheerios! practice, ( "I can tell you that I did not steal this...." ) the club members decide to post it on Youtube as a prank. Sue is mortified, and in retalliation gives Figgins a list she has found, called a "Glist", which ranks the glee club members based on a sexual quotient. Figgins tells Will that he must either find the creator of the list, or he will be forced to disband the glee club and suspend all of its members. Will reprimands the club members, and for their weekly club assignment, he has the students find songs with bad reputations and rehabilitate them, performing Ice Ice Baby as an example. Sue is ridiculed by her co-workers regarding her appearance in the video, and makes an enemy of her new colleague, alcoholic astronomy teacher/badminton coach Brenda Castle. Sue is reminded by her sister, Jean that when they were hurt as children they would volunteer at an animal shelter as a reminder there was always someone less fortunate than themselves. In light of her sister's advice, Sue decides to act as a therapist to school Emma Pillsbury, informing her that Will has been unfaithful to her. Emma confronts Will in the teachers' lounge, publicly shaming him. Glee club members Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina are upset over not being included on the list, while Brittany is aghast at not being listed among the top three - especially after her stints at making out with everyone in the school, boys, girls, the school janitor. They perform a rendition of U Can't Touch This in the school library to cause a disruption in the hope of earning a bad reputation. Their plan backfires, and the librarian asks them to perform at her church's Sunday service. Next, Kurt confesses to Sue that he is the one who stole her video. Prior to his confession, however, Sue is contacted by Olivia Newton-John, who requests her help remaking the "Physical" video. As a result, Sue actually thanks Kurt for his actions. The song's re-release gains Sue a position in the top 700 recording artists, ending the ridicule by her colleagues - which she rubs in their faces. She donates her share of the profits to her sister's residential care facility. After apologizing to Emma and presenting her with flowers, Will sees a depressed-looking Quinn in the hallway and suspects that she is responsible for the list. He confronts Quinn, who confesses. To prevent her from being suspended, Will lies to Figgins that no culprit has been found, but convinces him that as no new lists have been posted, they should drop the matter. Rachel asks Puck to assist her in their glee assignment, creating a video for Run Joey Run. Unbeknownst to each of them until the video is completed, she also has Finn and Jesse St. James triple-cast in the role of her boyfriend, Joey. They are offended to see they were all playing the same role and were edited in at different points during the video. Puck and Finn become very angry, and Jesse breaks up with Rachel as a result. The episode closes with Rachel singing an emotional rendition of Total Eclipse of the Heart. Quotes Trivia *Watched by 11.62 million viewers. *Corey stated that the "blood" on his hand during Run Joey Run was just ketchup. Featured Music *"Ice Ice Baby" by Vanilla Ice. Sung by Will Schuester and New Directions. *"U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer. Sung by Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, and Brittany Pierce. *"Physical" by Olivia Newton-John. Sung by Olivia Newton-John and Sue. *"Run Joey Run" by David Geddes. Sung by Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Jesse St. James, and Finn Hudson with Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. *"Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler. Sung by Rachel Berry, Jesse St. James, Noah Puckerman, and Finn Hudson. Glist #Quinn +45 #Santana +43 #Puck +38 #Brittany +35 #Jesse +29 #Finn +19 #Mike +11 #Matt +5 #Rachel -5 Guest Stars *'Olivia Newton-John' as herself *'Molly Shannon' as Brenda Castle *'Jonathan Groff' as Jesse St. James Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes